The Weasley Project
by deangirl1985
Summary: This story is about an adventure the trio never thought would come. But, it did, and now they get to have some fun.  I am sorry that the summary sucks this time.


The Weasley Project

~Fred's P.O.V. ~

-With George and Ginny in his room-

"Ginny," George, sweetly, "Are you sure you want to do this, sweetie?"

Ginny laid a hand on George's hand, my husband's beautiful hand, and replied, "Yes. I am sure of this. No trying to stop me now."

"Okay." I say, "So, you will sit at seat number 4, and you will get the piece of fudge with the powdery-liquid in it. Got it?"

"Got it," She said, approvingly.

So we down the stairs to go to dinner, but before I went in I grabbed George's hand and said, "Wait. The glamour."

"Oh… Sorry, Fred. I almost forgot…" George replied, sadly.

"Hey, don't worry about it, I almost forgot about it to." I said, "It will work out. If not then we can always redo the process."

He nodded, and replied, "Okay."

So we continued on into the dining room to join the others. But, then I noticed Harry in the spot Ginny was supposed to sit at for the plan. George and I have to tell the others about everything after dinner now. Since, our actually good plan, was not taking a good turn.

~Harry's P.O.V. ~

Ugh… I just want this to be over already. First, dinner, and now I have Fred, George, and Ginny looking over at me with a nervous look. This is too much to bear! Again, I wish life would be faster sometimes.

So, around twenty minutes later, Mrs. Weasley had started to pass out the desserts, by the chair number, to everyone. When I finally got mine, and everyone got theirs', I ate mine. Even though my mind told me not to, I ate the fudge. Now, I am getting the feeling that I should not have eaten the piece of fudge by the look of those three.

~George's P.O.V. ~

When dinner was over, I stood up. But, I noticed that Ron, Harry, and Hermione had already gone up to Ron's room. Darn.

"Um… I know I am usually not nervous about this kind of thing but," Fred said, then I slipped my hand into his and gave it a squeeze, "George and I have to tell you guys a few things tonight. Along with Ginny. So…"

"Of course, Fred." Mum said, "Everyone into the living room. Where are Ron, Harry, and Hermione?"

"They already went up to their room." Ginny said, then went up to Ron's room.

~Harry's P.O.V. ~

"Hey, Harry," Ron asks, "What's wrong?"

"Harry, you can tell us anything. Remember?" Hermione added.

"Well… The thing is…" I say, "I kinda think I am in love with two very special people."

"Harry…" Hermione says, "Who are they?"

"Um… One is tall, has red hair…uh…freckles-yes-slightly pale, and loves food. The other is average height and has beautiful curls of hair, and loves knowledge." I say, "Can you guess?"

"Oh, Harry…" Hermione says, then she puts her arm around me and says, "I have to say that I am surprised."

"Why?" I said, nervously.

"Well. I like two people to. We like the same person, but, also I like someone else. He is an inch taller than me…Beautiful black shaggy hair…Glasses…Oh, yes, he has a saving-people-thing." She replied.

Ron says, slowly, "Well…um…Can I say something?"

"Of course!" I say.

"I have wanted to say this to you both since third year. I love you both so much. I may be an arse at times, but, I am because I was trying to cover my feelings." Ron says, "I know it wasn't a good way, but, I thought that I would never have you both, because I don't deserve you. Harry, I love you, and I always thought that you would only want to be brothers. Hermione, I love you, too, I also thought you would never love me like this. I thought I had ruined that fact from the beginning. So, I will say it again. I love you both."

"Oh, Ron…" I say, then Hermione and I spread our arms and motion him to come over here. Then we pulled him into a hug, but, after a moment, he lays on the bed.

"Come on guys." He says, "No one will come up yet anyway. Come lay with me."

"Let me enlarge the bed first, Ron," I said, then I pulled out my wand and did just that. Then Hermione and I crawl on either side of Ron and lay our head on his chest.

We were like that for about five minutes, then Hermione says, "Harry, I love you, and Ron, I love you too."

Then not a moment later, we hear a 'shoot'. Then Ginny opened the door, and said, "Hey, Fred and George called a family meeting. Come on!"

So, we headed downstairs with Ginny.

-Downstairs-

~George's P.O.V. ~

I was sitting next to Fred when Ginny came back with a worried look. So, I look to Fred, and give him a look that says "let's get started or it will get bad".

"Okay. Now, I need you all to pay attention. George and I are very serious about this." He says, with a very serious look, "So, where do we start?"

"How about the beginning?" Hermione says, and I notice that her and Harry are on different sides of Ron and leaning into each other. Oh my god! They admitted their feelings! This is bad very bad!

"Okay, well it was just a couple days after George and I dropped out our seventh year. We were talking, and the subject of…um…girls who can't have children…we were going to find a cure for it. Since, no one else will." He said, looking at me, my cue to finish.

"So, we had begun the experiment. About a year after that, Ron's sixth year, we had made the cure, but, needed someone to test it on. But, that wasn't hard, I said to Fred 'I am going to do it. You don't have to be a female to do this'." I say, and look back to Fred.

"But, in order to do that you needed to have a partner. So, I said 'George. I will do the sibling separation ritual if you want to do this.' But, we needed help, and that is where Ginny comes in play. She was a great help with the ritual, and the experiment." Fred says, "It had worked, George was pregnant. With my baby… So, George and I had a secret wedding with Ginny as our witness. Don't worry though we had a glamour on."

"How did he get that way?" Harry says, curiously.

"We had a powder that you can put in food. But, the activation is when you say these words-I am going to lift a sign and no one read it out loud to anyone." Fred says, then I lift the sign that said 'I love you' on it, and Fred gave me a look to say this part.

"When someone says this, it doesn't matter if it's one or two people, before sunrise the next day, you get to have their baby. The fetus grows overnight. So, I went through the pregnancy with Fred, and enjoyed everything about it, at our apartment. Then, at the end of the nine months…I was going to have my baby. Fred was doing so well…" I said, now crying hysterically. Fred wrapped his arm around me.

"It was a stillborn baby." Fred said, like a stone, "She was dead when the procedure ended."

"What was her name, dear," Molly asked, sweetly.

"Her name was going to be Savannah Lily Weasley." I cried out, "Her middle name was going to honor Harry's mother. I'll be back." Then I ran out of the room.

"George. Baby!" I heard Fred say from a distance.

~Ginny's P.O.V. ~

"Fred, go comfort him. I will explain the rest. Okay? I know you want to be alone to for a while." I say to Fred. Then he rushes out of the room to go to George. Then, I continued, "Okay. I need to tell you all something. Nothing as dramatic as George and Fred's but, it's important. Harry, you know the fudge you ate today?"

"Yeah…" he said, "Why?"

"Because that was supposed to be for me. It had the powder in it. Next, Draco Malfoy was going to be my partner for the project."

"So, you're telling me I ate the fudge with the powder and that whoever said the three words would make me preggers! It could be two people…before sunrise?" Harry said, "Ron… Hermione… Can I talk to you-um-in the other room?"

They both nodded. Then Harry, Ron, and Hermione went into another room.

"Hey…Do you notice that they are acting different to each other?" Bill noticed.

"You don't think…" Charlie said, "Oh my god…"

"Um… Guys. I was in the hallway when they were telling each other how they felt. It was so cute." I said, "But, Ron is the only one on top…"

"You know, Arthur," Mum said, "I think I saw this coming."

"So, did I, Molly, dear." Dad said.

"But, the poor dear, he is having Ron's baby, and Hermione's baby." Molly said."

"So, now, we can't say the three words around or to Harry 'till around ten tomorrow morning." I say.

They all nodded their heads or said 'okay'.

~Harry's P.O.V. ~

When we got in the room, I said, "Guys, I really didn't know… So, if you don't want me anymore it's okay. I respect-"

"Don't you finish that sentence, Harry." Hermione said, "I don't care. We love you, and those are our love babies!"

"Harry, we don't care." Ron said, "Like Hermione said, they are our babies too, and we want to raise them with you. Okay? We will never leave you! Actually, if it were under different circumstances… I would have asked you and Hermione to marry me in two years."

"Really?" I said, tearfully, "You both mean it?"

They both nodded, and Ron opened his arms and said, "Come here, Harry."

I go over into his embrace, and Hermione hugs me from behind. We were like that for a moment, then, we decided to go back to the meeting. When we got there Fred and George were back. So, when Ron sits he motions for me to sit on one of his legs, and Hermione on another.

"Do you all feel better?" Molly asks, everyone nods 'yes', "Well, Ron," Arthur asks, "What's the good news?"

"Well…um-" Ron tries to reply.

"Ron, Harry, and I are a trio. We all love each other very much, and Harry is having our children." Hermione replies, since Ron couldn't.

"Oh." Arthur says, "This calls for a celebration. Now, children, when you have wives or are having children you will get a celebration."

Then murmurs of excitement start spreading. I feel Ron kiss the back of my head, then I lean back, along with Hermione. Then a flash went off.

"Thanks for posing for me!" Ginny said, with a laugh, "We need a picture of you as a trio couple! So, here it is!"

"Hmm…" I reply.

"Hey," Ron says, "You getting tired already?"

I nod no, and say, "No… You are just very comfy."

He laughs, and boy, do I love that laugh.

Then Mrs. Weasley says, "The celebration is tomorrow afternoon. So, let Harry, Hermione, and Ron get some rest."

We all agree, and we headed up to Ron's bed. But, then George grabs my arm and says, "Hey, I need to talk to you. I will give him back, Ron."

Then when they continued up, George says, "You know what you're in for right? It is going to be a fun bumpy ride, but be careful. You are a powerful wizard, and you will most likely succeed this… Good luck..."

"George, if you need anything, just tell me I will help with anything." I say, then he turns and goes, and I go up to get into bed with Ron and Hermione, and we fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hello readers! I hope you liked this story, and that those who are wondering "when is she going to finish her other stories". Well to answer that, I have been writing and have not had the connection to actually post the chapters so. I wrote and I will be posting more chapters to all my stories! So, I hope you enjoy!


End file.
